Laptop computers continue to increase in popularity due at least in part to a corresponding increase in performance levels as well as affordability. The performance of some high-level laptop computers, has increased to approach that of similar stand-alone non-portable (desktop) personal computers. Laptop computers are available with a variety of storage, input/output (I/O) and expansion options to meet various user needs. Laptop computers generally offer the availability of floppy as well as hard disk drives, and operate using a variety of types of microprocessors.
Laptop computers typically include a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen by which the computer displays information (data as well as graphics). On many laptop computer designs, the flat panel display is attached to the computer enclosure by a hinge, and flips upwardly away from the enclosure to reveal the display to a user of the laptop computer. The flat panel display is typically powered by stored charge provided by one or more batteries.
The manner in which a user interacts with a laptop computer is by either by means of a stylus which is used to write on the display or by means of a keyboard. In stylus or pen-based systems, the laptop computer is capable of recognizing handwritten instructions provided by the user. The stylus or pen may be wireless or may be attached to the computer by a cable.
Keyboards are also utilized by users to interact with laptop computers. In stylus or pen-based systems, a keyboard is often optional. In other laptop computers, the keyboard is required. The keyboard in a laptop computer system may either be fixedly attached to the computer enclosure or it may be removable from the enclosure. Fixed position keyboards present design constraints because the keyboard must be physically located in front of the flat panel display. Fixed position keyboards also do not offer the option for the user to adjust the position of the keyboard with respect to the flat panel display. In pen-based systems, the fixed position keyboard may obstruct the access of a user when operating a stylus on the display.
Removable keyboards need not be physically located in front of the flat panel display, thereby eliminating the position of the keyboard as a design constraint for the laptop computer. Moreover, a user may adjust the position of the keyboard with respect to the display, thereby providing a more ergonomically usable laptop computer. Removable keyboards may be connected by cable to the laptop computer or they may be completely detachable from the computer. Completely detachable keyboards typically communicate with the laptop computer via infrared signals.
Removable keyboards for laptop computers, however, may be accidentally separated from the computer when not in use by the user. Accordingly, it is believed that there is a need for an improved keyboard storage and retrieval system for a laptop computer having a removable keyboard. The need extends to desktop computers which have removable keyboards. It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide such a keyboard storage and retrieval system.